Firsts
by pixiepokegirl
Summary: It's not exactly, closely tied to Pokemon, it really is a cheesy, loveball story that references to Pokemon cities and such, It'd be nice to have it reviewed so I could learn a few tricks...


**First Date**

It was just a simple date, nothing important, simple words said, innocent actions passed. Nothing entirely mindblowing. There maybe was a goodnight kiss exchanged, some holding hands, teal eyes gazing into hazelnut brown ones, and a sweet promise to meet again, but nothing else. Maybe I put too much effort in keeping my date entertained, maybe some smoky eye shadow fluffed on, maybe little preparation to make myself look presentable wearing a pearl pink dress with a black swirly desing on the bottom, which reaches my mid thighs. My knee high, purple stockings kept my legs warm from the autumn air. My dark black pumps made it look simple. Maaybe I even spritzed some Moon Petal Musk on to smell appropriately, my date was a pretty important, handsome, young, adventurous fellow who I apparently met at a cafe called Mona Kissa. And Mona Kissa is apparently the infamous area where you meet someone special on Friday Night Sprites. It's Friday, by the way. The moon is glorifying swaying reeds and grass near ponds, shining its dazzling light on many young couple's faces as they lovingly, innocently, or carefully steal glances at the other partner, or even share a sugary kiss together.

It sounds oddly romantic, heck maybe even I dreamed it, but I enjoyed the experience, real or non, and yearn for more. Here I am, spouting lines laced with love and adoration, while I could be gloomily writing in my journal, just how I usually went on about my weekend evenings. The bloodred rose earings I slipped on dangled and lightly scraped against my bare neck, for my reddish, muddy brownish hair was swept up and held in a messy bun. Individuals say that the First Date is always the most magical part of the budding relationships. I truly hope not, because that would mean that the whole thing falls apart after awhile, and I certainly don't want my first relationship to be a failure.

Throughout this whole spiel of mine, I completely forgot to mention my name! How blush-inducing! Here I am, reminiscing about last night, and the reader is, must be, absolutely bewildered as to who I am!

Allow me to formally introduce myself, I, Claudia M. Rose, am the lovesick dreamer who has been recounting a wonderful evening of yesterday. It is myself who is acting so alien like to my being, who speaks in such a manner as to, maybe, confuse you, am I not? I agree, the way I retell things may be... Different, but I have my reasons as to remain in Character, (the narrator hates me acting like her, she is undoubtedly jealous of my creation,) and I love playing my part.

I rest upon this itty bitty piece of my Narrator's brain, and absolutely take delight in recollecting many "dreams," memories, and such and so.

We are getting quite out of hand here, SO I shall finish calling up candy-coated parts of said last night:

My new partner, Katsuro (yes, he is Japanese, and it means, 'Victorious') Takahashi (high bridge... I agree completely that I conducted a bit of research to learn of his wonderful origin), whose sky blue eyes captured my own plain, brown ones. I was trapped before he spoke in perfect English: "Why, hello there my lovely maiden, how are you on this impressive, full moon night?" Well, he might've used different selected words, but a woman can dream.

We conversed for about two hours on simple things we liked, our favorite ideas and dreams, and our family drama, or present members. I have three older sisters (triplets), a younger brother, and a baby sister. He is the only, lonely child who was born and raised in Tokyo, then transferred here in the United States for the last two years of highschool to accomplish his dream to become a suspense/thriller author. His jet-black hair, shocking blue eyes, and nearly chiseled jaw line show pure signs of soft testosterone that dance lightly with my estrogen, a perfect concoction of chemistry.

The man then brought me on a stroll in the Midnight Garden at twilight, where lovers' arms were locked in embrace. We viewed the Nymphaea Red Flare exclusively planted to show affection and devotion to its gazers, and the devastatingly gorgeous Moon flower and it's impending bloom. I inquired my date to wait patiently and watch the plant bloom.

We spent until past midnight, unwearingly waiting for its illustriousness to open up in front of us. When the flower finally bloomed, Katsuro planted a firm, yet gentle, kiss onto my lips. Sparks flared, nerves tingled, and my fingertips went numb. I confess that I have never experienced a kiss before, and this one was bewitching. Enchanting. Lovely.

Now here I am, in my nightclothes, sitting at my dining table, now-cold cup of coffee between my dainty hands, and a soggy bowl of cereal uneaten. A trance apparent on my open-book face, the faint blush dusting my cheeks and unnerving my usually uninterested look while reading a drab newspaper.

His number rests on slip of paper, awaiting my call out to him, to speak to and hear his soft voice, to confide in with him and share honey-coated memoirs. Maybe even share a pleasant afternoon cup of coffe at Magic Moon. Maybe not, not yet, much too soon right at the moment. I must take a cold shower to temporarily get myself out of this stupor, I must be clearheaded to go to work in a few hours...

**After work**

Oh my Arceus, I have been under such a spell! The entry I entered earlier this day was absolutely cheesy, and undoubtly alike to that of a silly teenager. Being in my mid twenties doesn't make it sound any better either. My, of course it was romantic, of course I'm in character, but I must've over topped it.

Allow me to describe myself as to show that I am not a hopeless romantic.

I have a reasonable height, average chest size, and a usually pleasant attitude towards others, I just kept myself pure to pursue my dreams of finding someone who understood me, cherished my ideals and intentions, and be patient with my ever nomadic way of life.

I've lived in Lilycove for a few years, and am considering moving on to Kanto and exploring the area. Originally, I am from the tiny town of Petalburg, where I developed interests in exploring and literature. My parents lived a good life, and soon retired to somewhere in Unova, leaving their newly developed adults to fend on their own.

My poor baby brother Richard spiraled out of control, into drugs and booze and the like, while Meg, Melinda, and Myra fled to Goldenrod and to soon become "exotic dancers." My baby sister, (Richard's twin) blamed herself for her closest relative's downfall and ran off with a motorcyclist to Sunnyshore, and I have never heard from her again. I, the middle child, AKA the most responsible one, picked myself up and prospected for a respectable job in a respectable city. I began work at a Starmiebucks, casually and gradually working my way up and living on Ramen noodles, saving each precious penny while I worked on grabbing a certificate in Service Management to open a bookstore of my own.

I met interesting individuals at Starmiebucks, co workers and costomers alike, and grew close to a couple of people and many regular visitors.

But, alas, my feet grew itchy in the idea of settling, so I withdrew enough money to pack important belongings and backpack several miles east and began a trend, moving every five or seven months to a new city, meeting new people, and making more allies.

Being near the coast proved to be intruiging. The people also were a bundle of surprises. I met more appealing homeless people who were actually intellectual beings, and were far more creative and better tempered than those of money. I helped a few I trusted the most, and soon have been gifted in return. That is where I got this nice apartment and well paying job. And how I decided to look for someone, after knowing that I have good coverage underneath my feet.

I am oddly, one of the rarest of people who owns only a companion Pokemon, a Milotic, and my...my boyfriend has himself has a Raichu, Swellow, Bronzor, and the cutest Magicarp in the world! We barely speak about fighting, because it rather unsettles me. So, he is being such a dear and giving his Pokemon a break and becoming household friends. How sweet of him.

Well, that is my background, I truly hope you enjoyed it, dear reader.

****Overly cheesy of me! Wow, I didn't think I could produce such a piece xD... Review please? I like to know others' opinions on where to improve** Till next time!**


End file.
